Haunted Legend
by Yuri Warren
Summary: Every school has their own stories and gossips, including high schools in Jyuban Area. But just like many schools, there's also a ghost story of a haunting room in the school. Or, was it? AU with heavy lemons. Partnering OCs.


**Haunted Legend.**

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime.

**Summary:** Every school has their own stories and gossips, including high schools in Jyuban Area. But just like many schools, there's also a ghost story of a haunting room in the school. Or, was it? AU with heavy lemons.

**Author's Note: **This story is in Alternate Universal, therefore while the characters are still the same, but the situation and what kind of world they are living is very different. The characters also not having the same relation with their supposedly pairing partner (such as Minako and Kunzite) instead they are with someone else.

Also, Usagi and Mamoru are not include in this story –you people know how famous this pair is. The same also fell on the four outside solar system Sailors (Chibi Usagi? Nope, I'm seriously don't want to make her smut story. She's a hilarious character and I don't have any heart to do it! Sob sob…!)

* * *

**Part 1:** A Haunted Lab.

* * *

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There's a story about this school's science lab!"

"Really!?"

"What is it? What is it?"

"You know, a sempai told me yesterday," A cheerful, female voice said with high pitch tone. Her friends, all of them in dark shifuku stared at her with curiousity and eagerness, wanted to know what kind of story she has right now. Breathed in, the girl said:

"The science lab is actually haunted!" The girls cried in surprised as they became closer than before. "It's said that after school period, the pathway to the lab will become dark and gloomy! If there's anyone passed by the place very late, 'this' thing will come out and attack you!"

"This thing? Is it a ghost?" Asked one of the girls; auburn hair and blue eyes. Her friends cried in fear the moment she mentioned it.

"Shuu! Don't say it out loud Mia! It's true you know!" The gossip girl said as she put her finger on her lips, a signature of silence.

"How do you know about that Koron? We know that this school ground is once a mortgage house!" Said Mia as she glanced around. Apparently, they were at the level of the said place. She knew that if she said that they were in the exact location of the story, a mass panic would happen so she decided to keep it quite.

"It happened last year! A freshman went back home but she forgot her book which was left at the lab. She went back and took her book. However after that, nobody saw her left the school!"

"EEHH!? Then…then…what happen?"

"The parents called the police and they searched for her, only to be found at the gym's store all alone and scared. Her body was injured and when the police asked her, she said a ghost tried to kill her!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, but the school don't want the tabloids knew about the story so they decided to keep it quite. Although the girl was attack, she refused to change school until last winter, she had to follow her father who's got a promotion and moved to Kanagawa."

The girls looked at each other and whispered slowly. Then Koron realized that the place they were standing was the same place that became their topic of discussion that moment. "Say…isn't this is the science lab that we're talking about?"

Shocked, the girls looked around and shrieked; it was INDEED the said lab! Not to mention that the pathway was already dark, and suddenly they heard something like chairs being moved and pushed, plus the sounds of ravens outside had increased the girls' fears. Without saying anything, everyone quickly left the place without even looking back!

"Looks like your made up story really works," Said one man inside the lab after the running echoes went silent; with glasses attached on his face. Smirked, he looked up at the short hair girl in front of him. "How clever of you, _Miss Genius_."

"Stop…calling me…that –Ah!" She yelped, her face was flustered, and she was panting. Large hands were cupping her breasts, massaging the mounds up and down in slow pace. Groped it hard, squeezed, and then stopped his movement. Dark orbs observed the flustered face, sweats on her forehead; her short hair was damped with sweats. Her school uniform was unbuttoned, showing her front which breasts were exposed.

"You seem to like it," He said as he let go of his hands. "Mizuno Ami."

Mizuno Ami slowly looked up at the man in front of her –Sagawa-sensei, a teacher who was in charge of the science lab. He teaches Biology at the school, and Ami happened to be his student during her first year. He was not that attractive, but with soft spoken and gentle attitude, he was a liking to everyone at the school including the male students. However, to Ami, nobody knows that he actually had _this_ side of him that only she, Mayu –the transfer student and another girl, know about.

"I'm not…" She said, tried to stand up from her seat. She almost moaned loudly when the group of students was walking near the lab –thanks to what Sawada-sensei had done to her, that it shocked her a lot. She was not comfortable to be with the said person although he did move some chairs to scare the girls. It was a good thing that it's already dark and late, or otherwise the girls might be went inside to check and exposed them!

"Where are you going Ami? It's still early…" Said Sagawa as he grabbed her arm and pulled her over. As her breasts pressed against his chest, he nibbled and nip her neck as she drop her head back despite her effort to protest.

"No…I can't… It's getting late…" She tried to release herself from his grip, only to gasp as she felt Sagawa planting a rough kiss on her neck. "My…mother will…"

"No she's not. You told me yesterday that she's outstation for two weeks since two days ago," He mumbled against her neck, smirked in victory. He knew the girl would frustrate after hearing his answer.

She groaned, tilting her head back and allowing him better access. Teeth scraped against her skin, teasing and nibbling before biting down. Ami took in a sharp breath as her mouth opened wide. A surprised mewls escaped with ease. Sagawa never once drew blood, but his teeth left shallow red imprints behind. His lips still glossing over her delicate skin, Sagawa smirked.

Ami tried to release herself again, but Sagawa held her tight and led her into a small room inside the lab, towards the nearest table in the room. Grabbing her waists and put her on the table, he pulled her shirt over her shoulders and slipped down the arms. Her bra, which was left hanging at her side were pushed down, too. Attacking her with kisses, he massaged harder her breasts, bringing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He pinched lightly at first, but then harder as a moan slips past her lips.

"Umpp…" She moaned her breathing was starting to change too. Her face was flustered again, as he let go of her swollen lips. She had her hands to support herself from falling back, but it made her breasts exposed more. He again squeezed and massaged the breasts, feeling that she slowly sank further backward, and she moaned more. He loved to hear her moans; it feels so excited and seducing at the same time.

Finally unable to support herself, she let her body landed on her table, shaking her breasts as she fell down. Chest went up and down following her breathing rhythm; Ami felt her head was dizzy. She felt the strange sensation came again in her stomach, while she tried to steady herself and her racing heartbeats while lying on the table. Sagawa-sensei's hands seemed to know where to touch, where to trace her weak points. Although she had been sexually intimate with him since her first year of high school, she still unable to control her weakness while with him.

He only grinned as he loomed over her, his eyes greedily scanning over her half naked form. She lay on her back with her front exposed entirely to him. Her arms both fell over her head, raising her breasts more. The curve of her stomach down her hips looked sexy to him; he really wanted to tease that area too, which is one of her weak points. Her skirt was lifted up where he could see her pink panty while her legs were parted a little; with the lower part of the legs hang helplessly at the edge of the table. Her nipples harden as he could see; pink tits over the pale mounds. He traced one of the tits with his finger, pushed and encircled it as he felt her body jerked a little. Her blue eyes stared at him, and he could see that she was begging him to stop. But her body said different.

"I don't think you're being honest with yourself Ami," He said as played with her tits. Ami tried to protest, but he put his hand over her mouth, silenced her. He quickly unzipped her shirt and pulled it down her legs before she could stop him. Left with only an underwear that covered up her private part, Sagawa almost let out his laugh when he saw her wearing a pink thong. Who knew she has such a taste!

"You're so beautifully curved," He murmured, running a finger along the outer curve of her breast, watching her shock face. Her felt shiver as he traced down his finger on her breast, "…And marvelously responsive. You're sensitive girl, Ami…" He brushed his palm over her nipple in circle, around and around, watching her shiver in response. Then he raked those same inquisitive fingers down her stomach, caressed her navel area and watch her squirmed.

His hands were groping her body again and again as all Ami could do was closed her eyes and tried her best not to jolted up her knees (not her whole legs were lying on the table actually) and hit his head. Their bodies were pressed together and her whole body was hot. It seemed that what he said was true; while Ami wanted to stop their 'hot' activity, her body gave such responses to Sagawa that he surely won't stop his attacks on her now. He lowered his head to her breasts and attacked the exposed flesh, his tongue flicking over the nub to bring it to full hardness.

Sagawa's teeth occasionally nipped at the throbbing peak, gasps and moans leaving her lips. All the thoughts on how to stop him from attacking her and released herself now left her mind. She could only feel and feel. As for Sagawa, he was steadily tracing small circles over her cotton panties. Ami gasped and moaned her hands rolled into tight fists. She did not realize when his fingers already traced there.

"Ami, tell me," He pressed his fingers against her, "how it feels." The tips of his fingers were already moist even though there was a cotton barrier between them and her clit. Ami tossed her head sideway, yelling out her teacher's name. She tried to keep her eyes on him, but every time Ami glanced at him, she thought she was just going to fall off into the brink of blissful insanity. Sagawa's face wasn't hard or cold. His normally covered eyes weren't hiding behind the glasses, but clouded with desire. And Ami was his current desire.

He kept on stroking as Ami squirmed helplessly. "Does it feel good?" He smirked as he saw her nodded her head dazedly. He pulled the string of her panty and tossed it down. The tips of his fingers prodding at her base, the centre's tip sinking into the hot core ever so slightly to collect the thick liquid as his calloused thumb grazed her vulva, slowly making its way toward her clit. He coated the nub and slowly circling and rubbing it. Sagawa then spread her legs and licked her clit, she almost yelped.

Sagawa licked it once again, earning a louder moan from Ami. He stopped and started nibbling around her inner thighs, teasing her. Every time he passed her womanhood, he blows air in it, making her shiver in delight. She felt the heat bubbling in her pussy and soon after moist fluids discharging, she felt like she nearly cum. Of course, those lively fingers and tongue shared part of the blame as well.

"Sen…sei… Please.." Ami begged.

"Please what?" he asked and licked her wet folds.

"I.. I need you.. Please.."

Sagawa smirked before he kissed her lips first before devouring her. He licked and sucked on her clit, making her moan his name louder than before. Sagawa parted her folds with his index and middle finger and plunge his tongue inside her, continued on lapping at her juices.

"Sensei!" she screamed. After some time he stopped himself from teasing her, leaving Ami a little time to take breathe. Sagawa carefully checked her wetness to ensure for himself. Finally, he plunged in two fingers at once and began thrusting deeply while at the same time attacking her other weak points.

Her body was trembling as all of her sensitive areas were stimulated by Sagawa at the same time his mouth savoring her breast, his hand kneading the other mound, his fingers pumping her core with his thumb teasing her delicate clit. He was so good at multi tasking, who was that whom said that male species couldn't do many things at the same time? Soon later the quivering turned into a vigorous quaking, her breath coming faster and harder. He drove his fingers vigorously, relentlessly, hoping that she would reach her limit soon. He could tell she was getting restless when she began rocking on his finger, moaning his name, "Sensei, please."

Once again, Ami was oblivious to the world around her, before her orgasm crashed into her, wave after intense wave rolling over her. Ami was screaming. More liquids flowing out and trickling down her inner thighs, small dots of her juice landed on the white tile. Her back was arched and her thighs clamped tightly, trapping Sagawa's hand in between. He just tugged his fingers inside, feeling the fluttering of her walls. He tweaked her nipple, sucking the other harder and putting more pressure into the clit that put Ami into a longer climax.

Sagawa pulled his hand out after Ami recovered from her high. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, her pert nipples were moving so erotically in his eyes. His ran his wet hand across her thighs. Ami opened her eyes and sighed. Sagawa-sensei was so skilful with his hands, definitely. She squeaked in embarrassment when something hot and hard brushed against her thigh. She closed her legs and pressing her thighs together again.

Sliding his hands behind her back, Sagawa pulled the young girl up in sitting position. Ami put her hands at her back as if she tried to support herself; she had done this intimate activities many times with her teacher but it feels like as if this is her first time. Her chest rise and fall, making her nipples moved in such erotic way. She did not realized that she was naked except her shoes and socks, and that Sagawa-sensei's shirt was already laid on the floor.

Sagawa arranged her legs to part wider as Ami looked at him. He kneaded the cheeks of her womanhood for a moment before spread them apart. Ami squeaked in embarrassment. He had a full display of her throbbing entrance. Slowly, Sagawa put one of his hands on her hip, and the other guided his hard and throbbing shaft into her entrance. He dragged the tip along the slit before plunged into her warm passage slowly.

Ami bit her lips hard to hold her scream stayed in her throat at the friction and stretching. Sagawa hissed as he pushed in deeper. He only gave Ami a little time to relish that overwhelming sensation of being so completely full and got accustomed to his size. So once he had sheathed himself, Sagawa pulled himself halfway and thrust in hard. Ami cried at the unexpected onslaught. He pumped himself fast and hard, determined to send her to orgasm, his balls slapped against her clit with every thrust.

Ami couldn't contain her moans anymore. Shrill feminine cries and deep grunts filled the air as he pummeled her. Soon after, her hands lost their strength to support her body, but Sagawa pulled her arms over his shoulder so that she could get hold on him. It didn't take long for Ami to reach her climax. She muffled her screamed in fear if someone heard her screams, and her body were convulsing violently. Sagawa pulled himself out completely, avoiding the squeezing of her walls that could push him to his own release before his intended time. He laid her on her back and scooped her thighs so they were now on his shoulders. This new position allowed him to multitask again. He attacked her breasts with his mouth and his hand, sending Ami into frenzy. With her clit being rubbed, he needed to make her orgasm again. Sagawa sucked on the place just above her right breast while he thrust himself into her erotic core, but this time he slowly teasing her.

Ami felt like she was going crazy with all the teasing. She then moved her hips to meet his thrusts. He moaned louder when Ami used the grip of her inner muscles to squeeze him, she was teasing and torturing him. Ami's breasts molded against his chest, her stiff nipples rubbed his that made Sagawa wanted to crush her with his hug. Suddenly, Ami's walls clamped down around him, her back snapped taut and she muffled a scream as she came. The squeezing was pulling Sagawa over the edge too. He groaned loudly at his own strong orgasm. Ami's hips moved restlessly against his, trying to hold onto the feeling and extend it. He let Ami riding him as he concentrated on enjoying the feeling of the powerful eruption of his release, her still clenching muscles milking him of everything he had left in him. They were drowned in an intense spike of ecstasy.

Sagawa almost fell on the top of Ami if not his arms stopped him from doing so. Breathed hard, he pulled out from Ami while the latter lay on the table, panting. She felt hot and warm; her womanhood felt sore and throbbing, but their make-out session was success. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8 o'clock at night. She slowly sat up from the table when she felt something soft fell on her shoulder.

"Dress yourself. I'll take you home," Sagawa said as he gave her uniform. Ami realized that Sagawa-sensei wore only his pant, exposing his top half-naked. She blushed when she realized what had happened, but she was a bit relief when the older man left the small room as if he wanted to give her some room to dress.

She quickly wore her clothes and grabbed her school bags. She smoothed her uniform and went out from the room, where Sagawa-sensei was already waiting for her.

* * *

Sagawa parked his car a bit hidden from the place where Ami lived. He already told her that he would clean up the mess in his room (since the room at the lab is actually his as a person in charge), so she had nothing to worry. However, every time he sent her home, he had to be careful not to be seen by anyone in the neighbourhood or the people from the school. They were lucky that mostly the people at that time were inside their home, resting and having dinner with their family after a day work. So there were not many people at the outside at night.

"We're here," He said as he looked at her. He could see her pale skin and pinkish lips underneath the neon lamp, showing her beautiful face. He almost wanted to raise his hand and stroke her face, feeling her smooth skin with his.

"Thank you sensei," Said Ami with a smile. The teacher made a stop at one of the restaurant and bought her some dinner. She was grateful that she didn't need to cook for dinner tonight. Their intimate activity that evening had caused her body exhausted than before. Besides, she really needs her shower and beauty sleep. Her body feels sore and the impact still lingering on her body.

She was about to open the door car when she his hand grabbed hers, stopping her from leaving. She looked over to see him when suddenly his lips crashed on hers, softly kissing her. Surprised at first, she then closed her eyes, letting him do whatever he wanted on her before leaving. Her hand fell from the door, her school bag slowly slipped down from her grip. She could feel his hand went to her breast and he stroked it, played with her nipple, which began to harden under the fabric. A small groan escaped her throat; the sensation was slowly rising again. They were lost in their raging desire for each other; their intense kisses were the proof of their desire.

Sagawa stopped the kiss; both of them breathed heavily while Ami's lips were red and swollen. Shook his head, he sighed and said, "This is what we always do, isn't?"

Touched her lips, she just sighed, "Indeed."

"It's better for me to go now," She said as she grabbed her bag when Sagawa pulled her chin and kiss her again. This time, he let her go.

"Have a good rest tonight. Tomorrow's Saturday so don't worry of waking up late," He said before she closed the door. She went to the other side and knocked the window. Sagawa rolled down the window and wanted to ask her why, when she suddenly kissed him and said, "You too, _Sagawa-san_…"

As Ami left and entered her apartment, Sagawa could not help but smiled.

* * *

On Monday, the school was started as usual, and Ami was walking to the main gate when suddenly she saw large crowds outside the assembly point. Several policemen were standing among the teachers and she could see that Sagawa-sensei was among of the teachers too. His expression looked shock and worry, which made her feel strange. It was when she was about to reach the crowd that the gossip girls she heard before saw her and came frantically to her.

"Mizuno-sempai!" Cried Koron as she reached her. "It's terrible!"

"Huh? What's wrong Koron-chan?" She asked her kouhai. Actually she and the gossip girls were the member of Science Club at their school.

"The science lab!"

"What's wrong with the science lab?"

"It's a disaster! The windows at the lab are broken! The chairs and the tools are scattering everywhere!" Cried Mia, causing Ami gasped in shock.

"What!? Really!?"

"Yeah…Sagawa-sensei came first in the morning to do his routine when suddenly the whole lab was in a mess! And worst…"

"There's writing on the wall that said, 'I want more'!" Cried Mia, causing Ami paled. "It must be the ghost's work! There's no way the broken glasses can be arrange into words without using a broom!"

"Yeah, it must be the ghost!"

Ami was dumbstruck. _The ghost thing is just a story…why is it true at all…? _

Later that day after school period, both Ami and Sagawa met at the other science lab (the one that damage is a biology lab. This one is under Sagawa's supervision too.), dumbstruck as well. They don't know what exactly happened (good thing Sagawa had clean the room after he send Ami home), and they seriously had to believe that the invented ghost story had become a reality…

For them.

"We shouldn't…play with ghost," Whispered Ami, face still pale. "Ever. Again."

"Indeed," Sagawa said, as both of them sighed and flopped over the piles of answer sheets that they need to check on.

Somewhere in the dark hallway, a dim glow slowly appeared. Followed by small chuckles, a voice was heard:

"_Do you want to play with me…?"_

* * *

**I never write down any stories including the mature one. I'm usually helping my friend in creating her stories' plots, especially if the one that she wanted to make are complicate and needs to be arrange. However, she never did any M story yet (and I know she's going to kill me for doing this! Ehehehe!). Yeah, this is my first time writing on smut story so sorry if it's not that satisfying.**

**And yeah, the ghost story is actually just a fabricate version of the haunted biology room in secondary school. The only thing Ami and Sagawa did not know that, is the ghost is actually exist at the school and was interesting on how they used ghost as an excuse to drive other people to come to the lab after school period!**

**This is not over yet my dear readers. There will be other stories that included the others except the characters that I mentioned before. Who will be my next victim? Hm hm….just wait and see!**

**-Yuri Warren-**


End file.
